This invention relates to a dual control system for a transmission, such as a hydrostatic transmission, whereby the transmission may be placed in its forward or reverse mode of operation and have the speed thereof simultaneously controlled by an operator of a vehicle.
Transmission control systems of this type require operator input means for shifting the transmission into its neutral, forward or reverse modes of operation and for also controlling the speed of the transmission and engine. The operator input means normally comprises a plurality of foot pedals and/or hand levers adapted to be controlled simultaneously by the operator of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,863, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses such a control system wherein a hand lever is adapted to place a transmission in its forward or reverse mode of operation and a foot pedal controls the speed of the transmission.
It is desirable to arrange the actuating linkages and attendant mechanisms for control systems of this type in a compact and protected manner and to further provide a high degree of structural integrity to the system. The system must also exhibit the capability of quickly responding to an operator's input signal to, in turn, precisely and quickly condition the transmission for a selected mode of operation.
The above-referenced patent, for example, discloses a workable system wherein numerous linkages and rods are reciprocally and slidably mounted therein to provide a substantial number of wear points in the system. In addition, the integrated system is somewhat bulky and cannot be readily bench assembled for expeditious installation on a vehicle.